sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Capricorn the Echidna
Capricorn the echidna Capricorn belongs to: http://capricornte.deviantart.com/ PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Basic Information Name: Capricorn (Capri) Age: 16 Birthday: 6th January Species/Colour: Echidna/Purple Mother: Ruby the Hedgehog Father: Jonathon the Echidna Ability: Power (Strength) Personality: Capricorn is quite like a child who acts immature. To some people she's quite like an annoying little sister. Due to this she often acts like she doesn't care about people but often looks up to them or likes them. She's a tom-boy and doesn't like girly-things like make-up, dresses and girly-magazines; she'd rather be sitting in a tree spitting little balls of paper at passer-by's. She doesn't like being controlled or told what to do and would back-chat you in a scolding. She doesn't mind getting mucky or dirty or even wet, as long as she thinks it'll be fun, she'll do it! Likes: Being with family and friends; irritating people; getting away with being annoying; doing things that involve getting a bit mucky; Dislikes: Being told what to do; being controlled; make-up; dresses; girly-magazines; people thinking she can't be trusted to do anything (even though they're right to do so); being corrected/critisized; Love Interest: Anyone with a sense of being free to do what they wish. Worst match(love): Someone who wants her to calm down and do as she's told. Family Relationships Jonathon the Echidna (Da): Capricorn's very close to her dad and he's one of the few that she'd openly listen to or obey. When she was growing up she lived with him and he gave her the freedom to do what she wished. As she get's into her teenage years he starts to wish he hadn't because sometimes she is impossible to deal with and he enjoy's telling her off as much as she likes being scolding (Which, if you look at her dislikes, is: not at all). Ruby the Hedgehog (Ma): Ruby didn't see Capricorn often when she was young, mainly because of Ruby's parents' dislike for Jonathon. However, with this said, she adored her daughter - thinking that she would earn the title of 'Darling Daughter'. This was all in vain because of the free leash Capricorn had during her childhood with her father. Ruby and Capricorn get into some fights as she becomes a teenager. Most of these are because Capricorn doesn't like being controlled by her step-father Richard. Other Siblings: Crimson the Hedgehog: Crimson is Capricorn and Nate's younger sister (8 years younger). She is Ruby and Richard's only daugther and is as well brought up - she respects her elders, does as she's told and does not enjoy getting mucky. She is the most unlike Capricorn and the hardest for her to get round. When she's with Capricorn she often takes sides with her father(Richard) and shows how much she disapproves of Capricorn's dress-code and attitude. Inside Capricorn knows that they love each other and often tries to get on her good side, however this has so-far proven difficult. Leonardo the Hedgehog: Leonardo is Crimson's twin brother. Like her he is well brought up but likes to have a bit more freedom and loves jumporoad and sport. He and Capricorn often get along well, but he sometimes feels like he has to take Crimson's side in an argument because they have always been known as 'close'. The relationship between Capricorn and Crimson often makes tension in the household and when this happens he often takes to going out with friends, playing jumporoad or being in his bedroom until he HAS to get out. Cassie the Echidna: Cassie is Capricorn's youngest sister (16 years younger) and is on Jonathon's side of the family. She adores her older sister and doesn't like it when Capricorn is moody. Cassie is a fun-loving child with a good-sense of freedom (as long as she is with someone over 10 years) even though she is still young. Capricorn is like a mother to her because there is only 1 other female influence in the household of (at most) 9 where Cassie and Capricorn are the only girls under 18. Nathanel the Echidna: Nathanel is Capricorn's youngest brother (12 years younger). He likes the fact that Capricorn enjoys playing around with him and doesn't care about looking silly. He looks up to his older sister. However he doesn't like it when she goes on a Rebell Rampage or when she's annoyed or angry with someone/something. History I was born to Ruby T. Hedgehog and Jonathon T. Echidna. My dad was a traveller. We never referred ourselves as gypsies. We travelled with my uncle and cousins. When I was eight I tried to cross a river where we stopped. I got out to half way, lost my footing and was swept down-stream. When I managed to pull myself out of the river I collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion. When I awoke I realised I was in a wood full of trees. I wandered along the stream, trying to get back to camp; little did I know that I was wandering in the completely wrong direction. I was injured and didn’t know where I was. As I wandered around the woods over a few days (taking shelter where I could) I met a boy. He was a blue hedgehog, about the same age as me (maybe slightly older) and was wandering the woods alone. He spoke to me in a language that I didn’t understand, English. Even though he walked alone, he was quickly followed by a man. The man was similar to the boy, but with eye-brows and a moustache. You could tell quickly that they were related. As he came up behind the boy I shrank away, my dad always told me to be wary of strangers. He understood quickly enough and crouched down to my level. This made me anxious, he could see it in my eyes, I could tell. As I quickly turned and bolted out of sight I heard the yells of the boy. I ran with myheart pounding. The next day I turned around to face the boy. Behind him came the man, he still frightened me but I decided to stay. I wanted to know why they had returned. As before, the man crouched down to my level. And, as before, this made me nervous. I looked from side-to-side, just to be clear that I was scared. He picked up the hint, moved further away from me and sat down. The boy was staring from his relation, to me. The boy sat down in between the man and I. He tried to speak to me again, but as before, I just looked at him with a puzzled look. The man and boy exchanged some words and the boy tried again. He pointed to himself and then said ‘Sonic’. I understood what he meant to put across, that his name was Sonic. I tried to say his name but my tongue was used to the Tinistallion jumble and instead said ‘Shonic’. The boy smiled, repeated himself and I copied. We continued this another three times, and I finally got it. Then the boy pointed to his relation, said ‘Charles’ and did the thumbs up sign. I understood slightly what he meant; he meant to show me that the man was no harm. But I couldn’t help but feel anxious. The boy looked at me with his head to one side. I pointed to MYself and said ‘Capricorn’ but because of Tinistallion jumble it came out Capr''acorn. He repeated me but said it as Capr'i'corn. The boy stood up, sat down beside me and started to draw in the dirt. He drew himself and the man, he drew a man and a woman (at least I thought it was a man and a woman) to indicate mum and dad. He stood up and pretended to be shooting things, showing that his parents were in the army or something along those lines. We stayed communicating the rest of the day. When the sun began to set, Sonic stood up, as did Charles, looked towards his uncle and put out a hand to me. I nodded my head; I wanted to follow them, it was better than where I had been. Charles and Sonic led me to a tree stump. Charles pulled the surface of it and it lifted off. Sonic jumped down the hole created and disappeared from view. I looked unsure but thought YOLO (You Only Live Once), and jumped in to follow him down. However, the tunnel closed after me, Charles was going a different way. Powers *She can see 3 seconds into the definate future, e.g: If someone was '''going' to say 'my name is...' she would know what they're name was before they said. *Her ability is strenght but, because she has back quills, she can roll quite fast, but gets dizzy. Weaknesses *She doesn't like science labs, bad experience. *She can get claustrophobic. *She hates needles. Changes/Facts Facts *Capri can't have alcahol, she's allergic (only a few drinks she can have). *She can be claustrophobic at times. *She doesn't like scientific labratories, bad experience. *She doesn't like dentists. Changes *She started off as Knuckles' sister (I know T-T). *She was red instead of purple *She had no weaknesses. Category:Echidnas Category:Mobians